Sunrise, Sunset
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Bokuto, god of the sky and light, is causing a worldwide storm in anticipation for the creation of his soulmate. Kuroo gets drenched, Kenma's off hiding and Akaashi has stars in his hair. BokuAka. -M.


"Kou, what is with this freak weather?"

Koutarou, god of the sky and light, was laying on the ground by a lake, staring up into the sky, seemingly unaware of the raging thunderstorm going on around him.

The speaker, Tetsurou, god of the earth, noticed with a frown that while he was absolutely drenched by the rain (and twice had to dodge lightning), the water and wind completely avoided Koutarou, as if he had a protective bubble around him.

Koutarou finally glanced up at him, gold eyes brighter than any lightning travelling through the clouds. He looked excited, nearly vibrating with all the energy in the air.

He grinned. "I can feel it."

Tetsurou swept his bangs up, trying to get them to stay in their usual messy style, but it was futile. "Feel what?"

"My soul mate."

Both Koutarou and Tetsurou were old. Though their physical appearances would forever keep them in their youth, these two were some of the first few gods to be created. They appeared roughly at the same time—Tetsurou when the earth formed itself, brought together by primordial forces, creating the god who would watch over this particular rock floating through space and Koutarou, coming in as soon as the earth finished, appearing into existence with a flash of lightning giving him domain over the sky and any weather that came with it, along with the light.

Koutarou kept the world bright, the primordial darkness of ages before unable to cloud his skies. There were other gods but no humans. There were animals, but they knew these were early iterations; by the time humans were finally created, these animals would be long gone and any who would survive the billions of years it would take until humans were created, would be hiding in the deepest depths of the oceans.

Even their language was something beyond human comprehension. A whisper of power, a thrum of eternity, a jolt of chaos. Eventually they would know any and all languages of creation but for now, the divine beings only had this form of communication.

"Already?" Tetsurou asked, taking a seat by Koutarou who finally noticed the god's drenched state and put a protective bubble around him too.

"What do you mean already? We've been around for ages!" Koutarou grinned again. That's something Tetsurou really enjoyed about the god of the sky, he was quick to be happy. "They'll exist soon!"

"Let's hope they'll be able to handle you and balance you out." Tetsurou snickered.

Koutarou stuck his tongue out at him. "Sorry about the weather, I've just been so excited."

"You've made Kenma go into hiding with this worldwide rain," Tetsurou pointed out. Kenma was his soul mate, a quiet god of fire who appeared much later than Koutarou and Tetsurou. As a god of fire, he didn't like being perpetually rained on.

Koutarou winced. "My bad."

"But seriously, is this the weather when you're excited?"

"I'm nervous." Koutarou replied immediately. "What if they don't like me? I've been waiting since my creation, but what if everything goes wrong?" Tetsurou's eyes widened when he saw the storm around them get even worse, trees nearly being uprooted, the water in the lake swirling dangerously, threatening to become a whirlpool. He couldn't imagine what the oceans were like at the moment. Tetsurou thought of the animals in the bodies of water around them. He thought of the other gods taking shelter because Koutarou was one of the strongest gods in existence and no one could stop his storms.

"Kou, relax, it'll be fine. If they're the one, then everything will be fine, and they'll be created to balance you out."

No one ever put any thought into who or what created them.

The storms calmed down a bit.

"You think so?" Koutarou looked hopeful.

Tetsurou put a hand on his shoulder and gripped it tightly. "I know so."

Koutarou looked a little more relaxed, the storms still raging but no longer deadly.

They stayed sitting by each other for what could have been seconds or years, time always moves differently for gods than any other creation that would walk amongst the earth.

The storms, which would've flooded the earth—had Tetsurou not been constantly making unconscious changes to it—suddenly got worse.

"Kou!" Tetsurou exclaimed. Koutarou was already on his feet.

"It's not me!"

"What do you mean it's not—"

In one moment, it was just the two of them, and in another, the darkness of the sky grew so thick and compressed that for a moment the darkness felt like it would swallow everything in existence.

Another moment after, there was a third being with them. They were lying on the lake, the darkness being absorbed into the being who looked like they were sleeping on their side on top of the now calm waters.

Koutarou raced to the being—to the new god—as the weather began to return to normal.

Tetsurou noticed with awe that the skies immediately cleared, the sun finally out and shining. The winds disappearing and the warmth of the day rising. He let out a sigh of relief and wondered when Kenma would come out now. He looked at the two in the water, the new god slowly waking up as Koutarou kneeled next to him and helped him up. Tetsurou smiled at them and walked away, deciding to give them some privacy. They had all the time in eternity to meet and be friends later.

As soon as Koutarou helped the new god to stand, the latter nearly fell through the water, but Koutarou held him up. He grinned with all the force of the sun.

"Welcome to the world of the living! Your powers will take a bit to settle, but soon you'll be able to do lots of cool things! My name is Koutarou, god of the sky and light! What's your name?"

The new god stared at him. Where Koutarou's hair was white and black and emanating sparks from time to time, with gold eyes brighter than the sun and a smile that would light up an entire region, this new god had black hair that seemed to shift and change every second—there were stars in his hair—tiny drops of glitter, but if Koutarou looked enough, looking at his hair was looking at the space beyond this earth with swirls of galaxies. His eyes looked black, but Koutarou could see a dark green in the light. He looked so ethereal that Koutarou couldn't help but stare.

"My name is Keiji. I am the god of darkness," the new god finally replied. "I think we balance each other out." He steadied himself on the lake and calmly walked out of it, still holding Koutarou's hand. The god of the sky didn't mind being lead.

"So, darkness, huh? What can you do?"

Keiji looked around at the sky once they stepped on grass. There weren't any clouds, but the air felt thick with humidity and charged with the sparks that came off Koutarou. "You make it daylight, right?"

He nodded. "The world needs light to live and all we've had is light, the darkness has always been something unknown and terrifying to most."

"I see. Am I terrifying?" Keiji focused on the hand that wasn't holding Koutarou's and a little ball of darkness formed in his palm. It grew bigger than his hand until he made it vanish in wisps of darkness.

"No, I think you're beautiful." Koutarou replied, his eyes wide with curiosity at Keiji's power.

The god looked at him. "Do you sleep?"

"Not really. Most of us don't need much sleep, and since it's always light out, it's kind of hard."

Keiji looked straight at Koutarou's bright gold eyes. "I think it's time to make it night."

Slowly, the sun started to set and the sky went from bright blue to a mix of azure, pink, orange and black swirls.

The sun started setting below the horizon.

Koutarou looked on, transfixed by the sky.

The stars came out when the skies grew so dark there weren't any traces of sun.

"After the night comes the day," Keiji said.

Koutarou nodded. Then he frowned. "But does this mean you'll be up all night and sleep all day?" Would he be doomed to never encounter his soul mate, seeing him only in the changing skies?

Keiji shook his head. "We're connected." He raised a hand and Koutarou didn't hesitate to raise his to meet Keiji's. A swirl of darkness circled around their hands. A swirl of golden electricity followed it. The two swirls danced around their joined hands for a few moments until they faded out of existence.

Koutarou raised his other hand to gently brush Keiji's cheek. He couldn't help but lightly run his fingers through that dark, glittering hair, marveling at how soft it felt. Keiji leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. "Keiji."

"Koutarou."

Keiji stepped forward just enough to barely leave any space between their bodies. They moved their hands down, still clasped. Green met gold and they stayed like that.

Time passed. Maybe a day, maybe an hour, until they separated. The world moved on around them. The dark night gave way to day until the night came back. Eventually the daylight chased the night away too.

"I'm so happy you're finally here," Koutarou whispered.

Keiji stepped up to give him a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

Koutarou grinned before taking both hands to bring Keiji back to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. It was electric. Koutarou took hold of both Keiji's hands. "Let's go meet everyone so far! I mean it's just us gods for now but just wait till the humans are created! Oh even better, I can't wait for owls! I want to be their patron deity! We should do it together!"

Koutarou's excitement spread to the skies, making them cloudless, a beautiful blue and so, so warm.

Keiji gave him the most gorgeous smile Koutarou had ever seen. "Show me your world, Koutarou."

* * *

Monkey: My love for BokuAka knows no bounds. Bokuto is the light of my life right now lol. I can't count the amount of bokuaka fics I've read on ao3 but this is the first time I've written one. I might crosspost this to ao3 but I haven't decided yet lol. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
